Group in Time
''Group in Time ''is the 22nd episode of Johnny Blan. It was published on 12/1/12. In this episode, the Blans (and a few others) go back in time to defeat the Noxxowbot. Characters *Johnny *Noxxow *Mr. Blan *Mrs. Blan *Charles *Moon Aliens *The Noxxowbot *Soldiers *Principal Julia *Mussel *Grandma Angel *Weird-Accent Guy (appears at airport boarding gate and church) *Plane steward *Kid pilots *Busia scientist *Mr. Kinder *Locker robot *Mr. Skyheart *Barb Summary The episode begins with the Noxxowbot floating around in space. Eventually, he lands on the Moon and meets up with some aliens. He explains to them about Johnny Blan and his friends. The aliens decide to team up with the Noxxowbot, because they think that Johnny really bothers him. One alien turns into a ship and everyone gets on him, and flies to Earth. Meanwhile, it's 6 AM, and Johnny is excited to watch K in a Day with Charles. However, before they begin, they hear a scream coming from their parent's rooms. When they come in, they see what they think is Noxxow and some aliens. The real Noxxow comes in, but notices that there is another one in there, who he realizes is the Noxxowbot. Then, it starts terrorizing the town and chasing Johnny and Mr. Blan. However, it is so powerful now, that it can flip over tanks and do damage without even touching anything. After only a couple minutes, the city is in ruins. Johnny then concludes that the Noxxowbot has gotten "more powerfuller" in space, and that the only way to defeat him is to go back in time and prevent him from being built. Johnny and Mrs. Blan go into Noxxow's room to use Noxxow's time-phone, but it has been destroyed, unfortunately. But Noxxow says that he remembers a scientist having a time machine in Busia. They are about to drive there, when Principal Julia, Mussel, and Grandma Angel join them. However, since they are running out of time and there are too many people to fit in one car, they all walk to the airport. The guy at the boarding gate lets them get by for free. When they get on the plane, Noxxow starts kicking Mrs. Blan's seat, which she tells him to stop. Next, they all start snacking on candy canes. However, there is then some turbulence, which causes Johnny to start choking on his candy cane. Noxxow saves him by punching his stomach rapidly. The plane crashes. A little while later, Johnny wakes up to see that all of them are alive and in Busia. Then, they are met by a scientist who is looking for people to test his new time machine. He would use his lab dog, but he is "on a quest for the golden bone." The Blans get into the time machine. First, they travel to a wedding, which is apparently Mr. and Mrs. Blan's. Then, they get sepparated in time, so Johnny is all by himself. He goes to his kindergarten class, run by a man named Mr. Kinder. He then remembers that Noxxow has a time machine somewhere. Johnny goes to look for it and finds out that it is in Noxxow's locker. But the locker also has a security system, which is a large robot. Luckily, Johnny warps out the way just in time. While he goes through the timesteam, he does not defeat the Noxxowbot, but bumps into him with the time machine, causing it to get knocked out. When Johnny reunites with the others, he explains what happened. But before the episode ends, the Noxxowbot announces that he will return. (There is also a brief clip of Mr. Skyheart coming to Barb's house to play the drums. She kicks him out.) Trivia *This is the longest episode of the series, lasting almost 10 minutes. *This also marks the appearance of the most characters in an episode. *Season 2 finale. *This the second time anyone has done something time-travel related. The first was in Time for Awesomeness Errors *In the beginning, Mr. Blan was supposed to point at the aliens, but pointed at Noxxow instead. *How could the time machine run into the Noxxowbot in space? The timestream and space are two different places. *Despite being a man, the steward is referred to as a stewardess. Category:Episodes